


A Job Well Done [translation]

by Navi (telcontaro)



Series: Age Difference AU [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, POV Outsider, Sibling Love, alternative universe, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven完全有把握可以說當她在二年級遇見Erik時，她沒想過自己會有這場對話。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Well Done [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Job Well Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270610) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> Originally posted on [22 Dec, 2011](http://ninvolati.blogspot.tw/2011/12/xmfc-job-well-done-age-difference-au-2.html).

大學二年級，Raven發現主修社交運算（social computing）並不會讓她有藉口躲開畢業所需的自然科學學分，於是在不高興地比較過那些還可以申請的課程之後，她選了唯一一堂合她時間表的課（什麼什麼進化的）作為那天的結束。

那堂課開始的第一個星期二，Raven拿出她的筆電開啟了一個Word文件，嘗試著像她一向（多數時間是的）的好學生一樣認真上課並做筆記。然後教授開始談起一個叫做Ussher的人還有地球的邊緣，Raven決定她要看一下Facebook、這一次就好，而接著她回過神來時已經是下課時間了，所有人都在收拾紙張準備離去。

Raven愣了愣，轉過頭時對上隔壁人的視線，在對方臉上看到了她確定自己同樣也帶著的、模糊的幾乎像是心理創傷一般的無聊神情。

「社交運算，」Raven說，指著自己聳了聳肩，而那個人笑了起來。

「土木工程，」他說。「自然科學必修，是嗎？」

「 _爛透了，_ 」她說，「我是Raven。」

「Erik，」他說，伸出自己的手牢牢握住了她的。「Erik Lehnsherr。」

 

*

 

Raven從來沒像她跟Erik這樣這麼快就跟別人熟稔起來，她有別的朋友，她也喜歡他們每一個人，但感覺像其他人都只是獨立的、一部份的她的朋友，反之Erik卻恰好得到了一整個她。那是出於本能的，毫不費力。

Raven喜歡銳利的女人跟稍微有點古怪的男人，而Erik喜歡的類型似乎大多落在男性身上，所以他們簡潔地迴避了『喔不謝謝我真的沒有想跟你約會』的話題，直接跳到了奇異地彼此依存的死黨模式。Erik大部分的空閒時間都待在Raven的房間裡，因為即使是她心不在焉的打掃，也比Erik房間裡的災區好上一點。

他第一次過來的時候，她注意到他在看她釘在桌前的照片，於是說，「噢，對，那是我跟我弟。Charles。」

「他長得不太像你，」Erik問到，用一種暗示如果她不想講他就不會再追問的口氣。

「沒錯，繼弟，我猜──不過，我們比其他人都更像家人就是了，」Raven說，一面說著一面脫掉身上的長袖運動衫，聲音在衣服裡模糊一片。「我十一歲的時候我爸娶了他的媽媽，那時他是，呃，五歲──oh man，他是那麼 _可愛_ ，我本來準備好要討厭他和生活裡的一切可是他、就是、小小的又那麼害羞，還覺得我是全世界最讚的人。我就是，所以囉。」

Erik看起來很樂。Raven很習慣負責填補兩人之間的安靜，而且她這麼做的時候他從來沒有露出無聊的樣子，所以她繼續講述著「Charles和Raven傳奇」的故事。

「但我爸，他是，我已經講得很有禮貌了──他是個混帳。他不喜歡Charles，我也不是很確定他到底有沒有那麼喜歡Sharon，他說不定有點喜歡我，但他也從來沒做過什麼表現，」她繼續說著，擺脫那帶來的老舊刺痛──Raven並不喜歡重新思考那些無法改變的事情。「所以他常常出差，一整年裡可能只有一兩個月會在家裡，Sharon又常常心不在此的樣子，所以Charles是──他是我負責照顧的。他是我的寶貝弟弟。」

她不太知道自己為什麼要告訴他這些，大概是因為Erik擁有某種罕見的天賦，會製造出那種邀請別人向他訴說秘密的靜謐。而且他不會為了她隨意的、不妥的意見評判她──他唯一會訴說自己感覺的時刻就是喝得爛醉、幾乎不知所云的時候，而她曾不只一次看過這種狀態的他，說明了他真的沒什麼訴說的對象。

「我沒有任何親人，」Erik說，語氣裡有一絲留戀的遺憾。他並不是在無視她的故事；他只是在告訴她，如果她說完了、他就繼續，如果她還想再多說一點，他就在這裡。

Raven向他微笑，突然被一陣溫柔的情緒席捲了內心，然後她說，「好吧，如果你想要一個家人，我就在這裡。我對得到出乎意料的兄弟這件事已經有點經驗了。」

Erik回以笑容，看起來既高興又有一點害羞，然後大字型躺在她床上馬拉松式地看Food Network的節目，就好像他已經在這裡待了一輩子一樣。

 

*

 

之後Raven回想起自這次的對話， _天啊_ ，她真的 _笑了_ 。

不過如果不是這樣就是他們醉到不醒人事，所以就算了。

 

*

 

假期時Raven帶了Erik回家，因為不這麼做的話他就會無精打采地在校園裡晃來晃去、然後因為沒有她在一邊把一切安排好而苦惱的扯掉自己的頭髮（「就算你這次被當了，而你其實 _並不會_ ，一次考試也不會永遠摧毀你的人生，Erik。別這麼戲劇化。」），她對於讓他和Charles見面有一點緊張。說到底，他們是兩個她最愛的人；而她希望他們能處得好。幸運的是，Charles似乎立刻就接受了Erik，而晚一點，Erik也告訴Raven，「我不記得我十五歲是什麼樣子，但我不認為我有他一半的聰明或知道得那麼多。」

直到她第三次帶Erik回家前她都沒想過自己需要擔心他們會處得 _太_ 好──Erik去晨跑，帶著汗濕的衣服以及運動後的紅潤回來，大大喝了口水後用手背抹抹自己的嘴唇。Raven偷偷看了一兩眼，因為一個女孩總得在某些地方找到娛樂嘛，然後她的視線微微右移、正好逮到Charles在做 _一模一樣的事_ 。

哈。

Raven驚訝地眨了眨眼，看著Charles緊張的試著裝作沒事的樣子、把咖啡遞給Erik，然後把這件事擱到一邊直到她清醒到可以好好思考為止。

而當她那麼做的時候，她決定暫時別管這件事就讓它發展下去，看看它會不會自己不見。有一部份的她想要對Charles大肆嘲笑──姊姊的特權，不管怎麼說──同時另一部分的她花了一點力氣平復那種出於直覺的保護欲『喔狗屎他開始喜歡別人了如果他開始 _約會_ 怎麼辦』帶來的驚慌。

隨著數月的時間過去，Charles幾乎在每次Erik看向他的時候都陷得更深了一點（以十五歲來說他其實已經很謹慎了，但沒有人比Raven更了解Charles，在她看來Charles基本上就像是站在樓頂大叫一樣），而Raven知道，是啊，如果Charles越來越迷戀他，說不定它不會就這樣自己消失。這說得通：Erik以那種熱切又不高傲的態度對Charles很好，說明他真的喜歡Charles而不只是在開他玩笑，而且他又長得──好吧。這其實不太讓人驚訝。

但當Raven看見Charles跟Erik說完話後晃進廚房、看起來有一點沮喪，她還是不可能什麼都不說就這麼讓它過去；她的第一直覺總是改善任何讓Charles困擾的事，就算她用了一種奇怪地混合了親切跟嘲笑的方式來表達，這個嘛，這對他們來說適用就好。

Raven完全有把握可以說當她在二年級遇見Erik時，她沒想過自己會進行這場對話。

「你知道如果你想說什麼的話，我就在這裡，對吧？」Raven溫和地問，意有所指地拍了拍她身旁的椅子。Charles明顯地遲疑了，然後才臣服於多年的習慣之下、多年來Raven都是他唯一的心靈支柱，然後才坐了下來。

「所以，我是同性戀，」Charles說，聽起來有點悲慘。

Raven把他勾進懷裡然後說，「Okay。所以你有要看震驚嗎，因為我可以演得出震驚，我很會那種眼睛張得大大的狗屎，還是你想要不一樣的──」Charles咳出了一聲笑打斷她，笑聲在她的肩膀上聲音模糊，然後她繼續說道，「有誰特別吸引你的注意力嗎？」

「妳已經知道了，」Charles說，「妳當然知道，妳只是想讓我難過一點──」

「這算是我的工作，小鬼，」Raven非常認真的說，拉了拉Charles的頭髮。Charles報復地捏捏她，過了一分鐘之後才低喃道，「你真的得找個長成 _那樣_ 的死黨嗎？」

「怎樣，你想要我告訴他 _對不起，我們不能當朋友，你太帥了讓我弟會做一些關於你的春夢而這樣不好──_ 」

「 _Raven！_ 」Charles忿忿不平地說，頸背震驚地變成明亮的紅色。Raven將她的笑聲埋進Charles髮裡。

「這個嘛，以讓人困窘的戀愛來說，你還不算太糟的，」Raven告訴他。「還記得Mr. Newman嗎？」

「妳十年級的時候教妳英文的那個？」Charles問，微微皺眉。「記得啊，那跟──噢，Raven，噁，真的嗎？」

「嘿，當他在唸詩的時候很容易忽略他有一對像蟲一樣的眼睛，okay？」Raven說，笑著的同時臉頰也稍稍紅了起來。不過，這丟臉是值得的，就當作是為了Charles表情明亮起來的樣子，還有他的微笑、明亮又甜美。

「想看點爆炸嗎？」Raven問，推了推他，而Charles熱烈地同意了，「 _拜託妳。_ 」Raven無聲地拍了拍自己的背，讚美自己處理事情就像她正是的那個很棒的姊姊。

 

*

 

雖然Charles越來越擅長掩飾，但那份迷戀顯然還是固執地存留了下來，幾個月的掙扎之後Raven看著Charles然後微愣地眨了眨眼，發現她的弟弟已經，嗯，不再真的算是太小了？

Erik大概就是在這時候開始看 _回去_ 了。

第一次Raven看見Erik為了Charles露出了腿或是怎樣就差點把咖啡掉到自己膝蓋上的時候，她那天傍晚就出去讓自己醉到步履蹣跚直到她可以接受有一天自己的死黨非常可能會跟自己的弟弟約會的念頭為止。

當然，這個某天會是在很多 _很多_ 年以後。

「這可能會是一場災難，」她告訴那個叫做Angel的非常正點的酒保，對方回以一個Raven非常、非常喜歡的調皮笑容。

「再一杯？」Angel意有所指地問，示意著她的杯子。

「好，」Raven說，「好，拜託妳，整間酒吧裡都沒有我需要的那麼多酒精。」

「我們何不先從一杯開始然後看看會怎麼發展呢？」Angel提議，稍稍的笑起來。

隔天早上的宿醉對於讓Raven合理地釐清Charles和Erik的事情一點幫助都沒有，但她等了幾個小時、然後不管怎樣還是做了最大的努力。

所以，okay：

Charles是她的寶貝弟弟，她偶爾喜歡照顧他，而偶爾他也喜歡讓她這麼做，但無論從哪個方向來看，他以那個年紀而言都太老成了。他既成熟又該死的聰明、清楚自己想要從生命中得到什麼，又固執到在得到之前不會滿意，還有，好吧──

雖然事情顯得這麼奇怪，但老實說，她想不到任何可以比Erik更周到地對待Charles的人了。絕對沒有別人她更能相信的了。

「Ugh，這就像他們 _試著_ 讓我的生活盡可能的變得複雜一樣，」她對著空蕩的公寓喃喃自語，但其實不帶著任何真正的惱怒。

她的反應快了一點，因為她知道Erik得對自己承認的時候是什麼樣子，但她幾乎很確定了：

也許短時間之內不會，但它 _是_ 會發生的，而當它發生的時候，Raven會在那裡好好地嘲笑這兩個她這麼愛的笨蛋。

 

*

 

這花了幾個月的時間，但當Raven是對的時候，她就一定是對的。

Erik對Raven不會有秘密－－她就是他 _訴說_ 秘密的那個人，讓她，如果需要的話，可以提供她的觀察力然後把他拉出麻煩。所以當那個早晨Charles明顯地自餐桌缺席、Erik又不斷笨拙地玩著自己的叉子還不直視她的眼睛、而他身體的每一寸都透露著愧疚時，Raven曉得他的投降只是時間的問題。

甚至不需要十分鐘。

「昨天晚上Charles親了我，」Erik衝口而出，接著看起來像是想狠狠揍自己嘴巴一拳並把那些字句塞回去。「我，我醒著然後他下樓喝水，然後－－」

「他在我們家 _廚房_ 裡引誘你？」Raven問出口的方式絕對不是驚呼，不，老實說，完全就是冷靜的。「真是擅長把最不適當的組合變得可能啊，Charles。」

「沒有任何誘惑！」Erik說，瞠目結舌。

「真的？」Raven皺起眉頭。「Okay，那要不是你比我想像的更有意志力，就是Charles沒真的認真嘗試。」

有一分鐘Erik只是瞪著她，帶著一種拜託、希望世界能再次恢復正常的表情。這是另一個Raven感謝這個狀況的理由－－因為Erik通常帶著的沉著，讓她很少有機會看見他看起來這麼目瞪口呆的樣子。

Erik雙手擦著自己的臉喃喃地說，「我需要更多咖啡。」

「你沒有拒絕他，對吧？」Raven開口要求。「因為他已經喜歡你像是永遠那麼久了，如果你沒有－－」

「我告訴他我沒辦法，」Erik說，低頭看著自己的手。「說他才十七歲，又是妳的弟弟，然後，我的意思是，我 _不能_ 。」

「……所以基本上你慌了。」Raven拍拍他的手然後一口喝完杯中剩下的咖啡。「你現在應該開始想辦法克服問題了。」

「這是平行世界嗎？」Erik帶著不敢相信和不只一點的煩亂不安問。「妳應該威脅要殺了我然後分屍才對，不是－－不是 _鼓勵_ 這件事。」 

Raven直視他的眼睛，認真地問道，「你喜歡他嗎？誠實回答我。」

Erik猛地點了點頭，一隻手耙過自己的頭髮。「他很－－bright，」他最後說，看得出來正在仔細選擇字詞，不太願意看向她。「我不是指聰明，雖然他是。我的意思是－－他是－－」他有些無助地拖長了尾音。

「我知道，」Raven說，因為她 _真的知道_ 。Charles單純就是徹頭徹尾的好，熱情又大方，甜美而在意料之外地方的頑皮只是讓他更真實。即使沒有人知道這一切何時會結束，她也已經看著Erik陷進Charles的火焰裡兩年了。

Raven聳聳肩，嘴角微微彎起，然後說，「我相信你。你會對他很好的。」

「因為如果我不對他好的話妳就會慢慢的殺了我，」Erik乾巴巴地說，緊繃的肩膀從這段對話開始以來第一次放鬆了下來。

Raven指著他，露出一個刻意的笑容，「我總是告訴其他人你比看起來的還要更聰明的。」

Erik向她露出的微笑持續了一下，接著笑容從臉上滑落、他再次認真了起來，然後他說，「妳－－我會等到他十八歲。我保證。」

Raven注視著他挖苦地說，「我知道你是認真的，而你以為事情會這樣發展也真的很可愛。但這真的沒有必要，而且我跟你保證Charles會有不同的想法。」

「我會等，」Erik堅定地說，嘴唇僵硬，透著穩固如鐵的意志。

Charles的固執－－再加上他毫無疑問會實行的多部分引誘戰術－－對上Erik值得尊敬的意圖；如果Raven不要認真去想Charles想要Erik卻不肯給的是什麼的話，這件事本身會顯得非常 _可笑_ 。

「是啊，祝你在這件事上會有好運氣，」Raven說，假笑著，拍了拍Erik的肩膀。

 

*

 

「他會像 _濕掉的紙_ 一樣屈服的，」Raven呻吟，單手撐著頭，而Angel發出安慰的聲音然後在她面前再放上一杯飲料，並且非常善良地沒有讓笑聲洩漏出來。「我了解我的弟弟，」Raven繼續，「而且他有那種，妳知道，大大的藍眼睛還有那張臉、而且他知道該怎麼運用它們。我們還小的時候我就從來沒有辦法拒絕他。Erik一點機會都沒有的。」

「還是覺得這會是場災難嗎？」Angel好奇地問，Raven微微沉下了臉。

「不，」她嘆氣。「但我還是擔心。」

「妳當然會替他擔心，他是妳的弟弟，」Angel說。「但妳還是覺得他們會成功的。」

Raven看著Angel，做了個鬼臉。「這就是問題，」她悲慘地說，四處揮著手，「不，不是－－這不是 _問題_ ，我相信Erik，而且老實說比起Charles我更擔心Erik會整個人陷進去。我只是－－妳知道的。我得重新分類一下。把Erik從『最好的朋友』移到『那個如果他傷了我弟弟的心我有義務威脅他的傢伙』的位置。而且Charles現在很有可能要跟人上床了，這個，噢天啊，我還是暫時不要去想好了。」Raven讓自己的頭掉在桌子上。「說真的，我只是讓我的牢騷都在今晚發洩出來，所以這件事解決了。」

Angel考慮了一下。「所以妳的意思是妳覺得沒問題，妳只是真的需要別去想它。」

「沒錯，」Raven說，沒抬起頭地用手指著Angel。

一陣安靜，等Raven總算抬起頭，她看見一道慢慢的、邀請意味的微笑在Angel臉上擴大，然後她說，眉毛挑起，「妳需要一點幫忙讓妳不要去想嗎？」

Raven愣了愣，但幾乎立刻就重組好了神智。她已經跟她調情了好幾個月了，所以當然，她很樂意要一點幫忙。「這聽起來絕對是個比殺死我的肝更好的主意，」她說，微笑起來。

「妳確實知道該怎麼跟一個女孩調情，」Angel說，聲音帶著乾澀的嘲諷，但在一個短暫、火熱的瞬間，她的手指繞上了Raven的腰，而 _太好了_ ，Raven的夜晚絕對值得期待。

 

*

 

在它終於消失之前，Raven不曉得她還殘存著最後的、一點點的擔憂。

有一天她走進房間看見Charles把Erik推到牆上然後堅定地吻他，噢天啊，非常謝謝你但她真的不需要看到這個；但在她可以遮住眼睛離開之前，Charles就抽開身體、期待地看著Erik，而Erik嘴唇仍然微張地向下回看著他，Raven有點沒辦法離開房間，有什麼東西在途中阻止了她。

他們兩個人都沒有注意到她在那裡。

「Charles，」Erik最後說，聽起來帶著一點點的惱怒跟各種的溺愛以及純粹的 _快樂_ ，而Charles臉上的表情透著一模一樣的情緒，Raven感覺到自己的胸口裡有某個東西揪緊了，以一種好的方式。

「Erik，」Charles模仿他的音調。

「我以為我們討論過埋伏我的事情了，」Erik說，很顯然試著忍住一個微笑、但極悲慘地失敗了。

「只是想試著提醒你這愚蠢的等待會讓你錯過什麼而已，」Charles無辜地說。那是那種小時候每次Raven帶他到某個地方、希望他的臉可以讓自己避開麻煩（而從來沒失敗過）的表情，所以Raven清楚地知道那到底有多不無辜。

「你會把我逼瘋的，是不是，」Erik無助地說，伸手穿過Charles的頭髮，而非常好，到這裡Raven真的看夠了。

她就像進房時一樣安靜地離開，對自己搖搖頭，意識到那兩個人將會絕對 _令人討厭地_ 在一起的。

她整天都停不下微笑。

 

*

 

三天之後，Charles帶著滿手Raven塞在他房間每個抽屜、他的背包、還有床單底下的保險套衝進客廳，臉色紅潤還帶著一點點窘迫，然後他說，「Raven， _到底_ －－」

很明顯，只是因為他想跟人上床不代表他希望讓 _Raven_ 知道。Well，這對他來說就是糟透了。

Raven對他露出笑容，牙齒閃亮。「不客氣，」她歡快地說。「現在，我要確認你知道該怎麼正確使用，所以拿個香蕉，我們來示範吧。」

Charles給她一個極度痛苦的神情，說，「拜託別再幫更多忙了。」然後在Raven放棄忍耐、向著他的 _臉_ 無法克制地竊笑起來的時候，幾乎是用逃走的離開了房間。

嘿。不管還發生了什麼事，她依然是他的大姐姐。

這是她 _該做的事_ 。


End file.
